Viper The Villainess
by ivcooler
Summary: What if after Serpents Tooth we learn about Vipers true colors. What if she changes her mind...what if she starts to wonder if she did the right thing...What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1 Forgiveness

Chapter One...Forgiveness is Won

We all remember Lord Fu Xi don't we? You know evil cobra out for revenge on the two leggers. He really has gotten himself into a jam hasn't he... because of his lust for revenge he has turned into an evil villain who cares for no one but his own kind. He feels as though all two leggers are bad because he was betrayed, feared, and hated by some of them. I personally don't put all the blame on him, but plotting to plague the village with madness is a little over the top...just saying.(I mean if all your subjects are mad...what is the point in ruling) So where is he now? In Chorh-Gom Prison of course.

It was night now and Fu-Xi woke up in prison with a splitting headache from his battle with the Dragon Warrior. Since he was such a big baddie he was put in solitary confinement, a place separate and isolated from the other cells, but after a few hours they decided to let him be in a normal cell, not because they wanted to but because they needed needed more space for other even worst criminals. But on the bright side Fu Xi didn't have any cellmates for now, so he enjoyed the quiet time alone so he could plot his revenge in peace. He really had an attitude problem and all the guards hated him, since the guards where two leggers he would treat them with the same malice he would any two legger. His constant disrespect didn't earn him any brownie points with his fellow prisoners either. This caused him to be a constant target for abuse and mistreatment (at least from those who dared challenge him), but it was nothing really worse than what he showed towards them.(and he did all this only within a few days of being locked up, I'll say one thing he sure is good at making enemies) The problem was that he was outnumbered being the only snake out of hundreds or maybe even thousands of two leggers. But despite all this he remained as stubborn as ever never once weakening his resolve for revenge, he grew more furious that he was was forced to be confined and his plans grew more devious. He was plotting how he would bring all of the two leggers to their knees and create a new dynasty, one in which serpents ruled all with their iron fangs. He was also plotting what he would do to that meddlesome traitor Viper, she would fall like all the two leggers for what she did! If she had just followed him, he with her by his side would be ruling China by now, But NO she never seen what could be. She was NO SERPENT she was just another two legger in his book...she would pay for her deception.

Just as these thoughts where going through his head he heard a noise outside his cell, he peered through the darkness with the special type of vision snakes have and he could see the heat signature of what looked like a snake.

A snake? He thought to himself. Impossible he was the only snake here.

He gasped as the figure came closer and revealed herself to him. Then he hissed venomously when he found out the figure was none other than "The Great Master Viper" herself.

"What are YOU doing here TRAITOR, how DARE you show your face to me after what YOU did." he said in a tone that would have probably made a normal villager faint in fear.

"I...I...I came here to ask for your forgiveness." said Viper hesitantly

"FORGIVNESS! FORGIVENESS!...Why on earth would I forgive you, you betrayed me and ruined my entire scheme, all for some worthless two legger friends of yours...how could I ever forgive that, why would I...not to mention the fact because of you I'm likely to rot here for the rest of my life!" Said Fu-Xi rather hysterically

"Because I'm also here to free you." Viper said softly

"Ha like I believe that! This is just another one of your deceptive tri-." he started but was stopped in mid sentence has Viper picked the lock on his cell door with her tail and the door swung open.

Fu-Xi immediately tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Why are you doing this." he asked suspiciously

"Because I've changed my mind and I want to serve you now my Lord Fu-Xi." she said as he constricted her tighter practically choking her.

"Really? Well it's a little late for that now isn't it." he said with malice

"Please, I know I have betrayed your trust and if you kill me now I wouldn't blame you, but I want to make it up to you and I want to prove to you that you can trust me now, please." Viper pleaded

Fu-Xi loosened up slightly when he heard the sincerity in her voice but he still wasn't convinced.

"How do I know that this isn't just another trick, that you mean it this time?" he asked seriously

"Let me show you." Viper said as she took out a small bottle that she had somehow tucked away.

"My venom mixture...but how." he said astounded as he loosened his grip a little more

"You see my Lord Fu-Xi I never betrayed you, I just went behind your back a little, but for your own good. Had you known your reaction wouldn't have been as believable. I had to go along with Po and make him think I was still on his side, I knew that something like this would happen so I planned ahead and made a fake mixture (which only temporary mimics the effects of his venom) which is the one that actually went into the water."

"I knew Po was a great warrior and we would not have a chance to complete the mission without him getting in the way, so by doing this I made him think he won, but now we can strike easily because his guard is down." Viper explained

He stared at her for a moment as if searching for any hints of deceit in her eyes, he found none.

Before she knew what was happening Fu-Xi had her in a dynamic lip lock.

"Welcome back little sister, you are forgiven." He said as he finally broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

Viper was a bit shocked at his reaction and didn't really know what to say. Viper blushed a bit under his gaze and smiled back the way she smiled at him before when he said that.

"You know that plan of yours was incredibly devious, maybe there is place for you by my side after all." he praised her

"Thank you my lord, and I'm so happy that you forgive me for deceiving you." Viper said

"I'm pleased that you have chosen to be by my side, but tell me what changed your mind." he asked

"Well, I admit at first it was just mission to stop you...but after you showed me how empowering it feels to just lash out at the two leggers for there treatment of me...it felt good. I realized that the discrimination of snakes everywhere is not going to stop unless we make it stop...and I wanted be a part of making that happen." Viper said

"You will be, little sister...you will be." he said

Then they both slithered quietly out of the prison careful not to alert any of the guards. Now they just need to plan their next move.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace

All the masters were still asleep and were unaware of Vipers sudden disappearance and certainly none of them expected what string of events was about to take place.

Back to Fu-Xi and Viper

They had found a place to camp out for the night in the bamboo forest and after a rest they decided to go for a little walk or slither to gather their thoughts.

"Little sister I still don't understand why you didn't tell me this plan of yours before, I could have killed you." Fu Xi said regretfully

"That was the whole point my lord, it had to be believable, besides I can take care of myself." Viper replied

"And I still don't understand why you didn't just kill him when you had the chance, It would have been much easier." he argued

"Trust me it wouldn't, I've seen it many times, the dragon warrior can get himself in a bad spot but somehow he always manages to get himself out of it. He always wins in the end, its like the universe is protecting him somehow, that's why I had to make him think he won so he would have no reason to suspect a secondary attack." Viper explained

"But we can't attack now the water system is broken." he reasoned

"That's the beauty of it, it shouldn't take long for them to rebuild so as soon as they do we strike again in secret and without warning, there will be nothing anyone can do until it's too late." Viper explained

"You have the most devious and brilliant mind I have ever seen, where has this utterly villainous attitude of yours been hiding all these years?" he asked

"I don't know my lord, but I hope that with your help I can reach my true potential." she replied darkly

"I will help you reach great heights my little sister as long as your willing to do what it takes, and by the way enough with these formalities and addressing me as lord, my little sister you may call me Fu- Xi or better yet big brother." He said smiling at me

"Yes, Big Brother." Viper said cutely

"Much better little sister, because I view you as my family and I want you to feel as if I'm someone you can place your trust in and I want to trust you too." He said

"Maybe while we wait on the reconstruction you can teach me more about being a snake, I really want to learn." Viper said

"Yes, I think that is a good idea, that way when the time comes you will be completely ready...we do have a lot of work to do though." he said

"First take those flowers off again, they make you look way too...nice." He said as he gently knocked them off again like last time.

"Now I've seen from before how much work we need to do on scaring people, so lets just start from the beginning."

"In order to scare someone it's not only about hissing and fierce facial expressions, It's about how you hold yourself and your whole aura."

"You need to channel your anger at the people you despise and let your body and movements sort of take on a life of their own." He explained

"But what if I'm not angry enough at the moment?" asked Viper

"You need to find what makes you angry and focus on that, so what is that mainly feeds your hatred of the two leggers my dear?" he asked

"Well I guess it's the fact that people seem to be afraid of me of creeped out just because I'm a snake." she replied

"Nice start, but think deeper and be more specific." He said

"I just what really got to me is...after all I've done for the valley they were so quick to judge me and fear me." she replied again

"That's good...now whenever you need to get angry you think about that, how it made you feel...let it fester in your mind and dwell on it." Fu-Xi instructed

"Now give me your best scare...but take your time this time." he said

Viper put her head down and tried to remember how the valley treated her and she flashed back to how even the children were afraid of her...this made her furious! She lifted head up her features and aura were defiantly fear inspiring and she let out a threatening hiss.

"Well done my pupil, much better than last time, but are you sure about this, for one who has lived with the two leggers for so long are you willing to strike back at them, and forget your friendships?" he asked her seriously

"Yes, yes I am, I don't even know if they really ever truly were my friends...they were nice enough usually but I could tell they always treated me a bit differently...and I'm willing to take action and defeat them by any means necessary." Viper said

"Good...little sister, I knew you had it in you...I'm proud of you." he said smiling at me

"thanks...big brother." Viper replied smiling at him


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

Chapter 2...Missing

The next morning dawn broke and like all the other mornings before that the gong sounded and all the students of the Jade Palace greeted their master. Only this time one of the students was missing...Viper.

"Where is Viper?" asked Shifu

"I'm not sure." said Crane

"Perhaps she decided to do some early morning training." Said Tigress

"Very well, lets all look for her in the training hall." Said Shifu as they made there way there

They all walking into the training hall but there was no Viper.

"You think she is missing?"asked Po

"We must not assume anything yet...however it is very out of character for her to leave without a note or telling someone where she is." Said Shifu

"We should look around the grounds of the palace she may still be here." Said Mantis

"Very well lets go." Said Shifu

After searching every nook and cranny of the entire palace grounds Po and the five where satisfied that Viper wasn't here, but if not where was she, and more importantly was she alright. Just as they finished their search and were standing back inside the training room, the door swung open and revealed a exhausted looking fox messenger. The thing he said next sent chills down their spines.

"Fu-Xi has escaped!" the messenger exclaimed

The masters thoughts all turned towards their missing friend Viper. Vipers in trouble. They all thought in unison.

Back to Fu-Xi and Viper

"Looks like those miserable two leggers finally figured out I escaped by the looks of all the wanted signs I seen in town and I'm sure your "friends" will be looking for you." He said

"I do hope you were careful going into town like that." said Viper

"Always." Said Fu-Xi

"Well we don't have as much element of surprise now but we still can hideout somewhere safe until they are done with the construction...I suggest we wait a little while after they have finished building it though, it will give them a false sense of security and after a while we can strike when they least expect it." Viper reasoned

"You can think your way out of anything little sister, can't you." he said playfully

"Yep, probably." Viper said smiling at him playfully

"Now all we need to do is find a safe place to hideout until then...somewhere no one would think to look..." said Viper

Meanwhile

In the village it was chaos, the snake they had just been freed of was now free again. All the villagers were in a state of constant panic...the five...four and Po were trying to calm them down. It wasn't working so well.

"We are all gonna die!" villager #1 said

"Vipers turned on us!" villager #2 said (having no idea how right he was)

"The snakes are out for revenge!" villager #3 said as the rest of the people where either running around in hysterics or shut up in their houses.

"Son what is going on?" asked Ping as he walked up to Po

"Fu-Xi has escaped dad." Po said

"Son that's terrible." Ping gasped

"We should go hide in the house right now, for all we know he could be planning another attack." Ping said as he tried to drag Po towards the noddle shop.

"I'm the dragon warrior dad, it is my job to protect you and the village." Po said as Ping let him go

"But your my son and it is also my job to protect you Po, so please be safe..." Ping said

"I will be dad...you keep safe too." Po replied

"I will son." Ping said

At that Po left his dad and eventually the masters were able to calm the village down...a little and tell them to to be cautious and alert them if anyone sees Fu-Xi or Viper. (At this point the five oh uhhh...four and Po believed that Fu-Xi had somehow snakenaped Viper as some kind of act of revenge but they were soon to find out that this just wasn't the case)

Back to the serpents

Fu-Xi continued to teach Viper more about being a snake and what it meant. He still wasn't sure he could entirely trust her yet, for all he knew, all this could be a trap...but then again what if she was for real. Only time would tell...but if she was out to deceive him again...he didn't know what he would do. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that because as much as he hated to admit it he had formed a certain bond with her one he wanted to strengthen, not weaken.

Viper listened intently to all he told her and really tried to understand what it meant to be a snake. She hoped Fu-Xi trusted her now because she trusted him...at least for the most part. She didn't think he would hurt her now...but with his enemies she knew just how nasty and evil he could be...she couldn't deny this intimidated her a bit...time would tell if she could learn to trust and depend on him fully. For now though she was happy just being able to spend all this time with him and learn to know him...she wanted to get inside his head and see the world the way he sees it...she just hoped he felt the same way about her... She would outright deny it if you asked her but she seemed to be forming a little crush on the evil cobra...that's part of why she was so determined to help him...she hoped her friends would understand this...because she lied when she acted like she didn't care for them, cause she did...she just cared for Fu-Xi a bit more. She doesn't know what she even sees in him but I guess that's what she gets for liking a villain...in any case she was in it pretty deep now, over her head in fact.

As they train, in the background of Vipers mind played the song Lady Gaga Bad Romance...

**Yep Viper had it bad... **

(If you never heard the song or have a hard time remembering it I would suggest listening to it on Youtube I'm not actually posting the song though because I think it's against the site rules)

Next morning

(The were in a temporary camp they had set up in the bamboo forest) Fu-Xi woke up early while Viper was still asleep. He slithered over to her and looked down at her. She is a fine serpent he thought to himself. She is really trying to win my trust again but I still can't be sure...if only there was a way to find out...hmmmmmmmm. A test, that's not a bad idea...but what kind of test. I've got it! If she passes I'll know for sure if she is trustworthy or not...if she fails...well lets just hope that won't happen...

Viper slowly woke up to Fu-Xi gentely tickleing her with his tail.

"Wakey Wakey little s—s—sister." he said playfully

"Good morning." she said sleepily as she got up

"I think it's time we up your new ss-ss-snakelike s-ss-skills to the test." He said

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Viper (secretly nervous)

"I want us to go out to the where they are rebuilding the water system and I want you to bite one of the villagers workers." Fu-Xi said plainly like it was a totally normal request

Viper looked shocked...and Fu-Xi could tell.

"But won't that risk exposing us?" Viper said thinking quickly to come up with an excuse

"I see what your trying to do Viper...you look like you just seen a ghost." Fu-Xi said knowingly

"You can't weasel your way out of this one that easily... the workers are isolated out there we won't get caught...besides they already know I'm loose." Fu-Xi

"...But I don't know if I can...for real." Viper said honestly

"Viper this is your chance to get me to trust you, do this and I will know you are really on my side." Fu-Xi encouraged her

"Once you do this you will be a true serpent in my eyes, isn't that what you want?" he asked

"Yes...but what if I kill him...or even hurt him." Viper said

"Well that's the idea...your supposed to at least hurt him, if not kill him." Fu-Xi said like it obvious and completely normal

"I...I...I...don't know if I'm ready for that." Viper said trembling

"Viper...if you do this you will make me very happy...you want to make me happy...don't you?" He asked

"Well yes...but I don't understand how this makes me anymore a snake...but if it means this much to you...(sighs) I'll do it." Viper said hesitantly

"Marvelous, lets head over there right now." He said excitedly

"Now?" Viper asked complete terror taking over her

"Why wait Viper...it will only make you more anxious than you already are." He said knowingly again as Viper reluctantly followed him. (She secretly hated how he could read her so easily)

So after a while they made it to the work site staying hidden in the brush for now waiting for some unsuspecting worker to pass by them. Sure enough one eventually came into their sites.

"Ok Viper, you know what to do." Said Fu-Xi

"Wait you mean your not coming out with me for this." She said nervously

"I need to see you do this completely on your own Viper, I know you have it in you." He said

Viper gulps and slowly reveals herself to the goat worker.

"Is that you Master Viper...thank the emperor the other Masters have been looking everywhere for you!" The worker explained

"Shut up!" Viper said coldly trying not to cry

The worker started to look uneasy as the snake kept approaching him, getting closer and closer. Fu-Xi looked on from behind the brush in excitement. The worker kept backing up until his back hit a tree and he was trapped. Viper slowly got into a stance and prepared to bite him...but not before uttering two words only loud enough for the worker to hear...

"I'm sorry."

Then she bit him and after that everything went dark for the worker.

"Well done little sister...next time though try not to apologize to your prey before you bite." He said knowingly...again

How did he even hear that, Viper thought frustratedly after she got over the shock of what she had just done.

Fu-Xi examined the workers body that lie motionless on the ground.

"Still alive." He muttered to himself as he felt the victims pulse with his tail

He further examined the body to find the bite mark right on the workers left shoulder...he needed to be sure she really bit him...none of that funny business like last time.

She did it though...she really did it...and he was overjoyed about this, absolutely thrilled! The best part being he knew he could trust her now, if she willing to go this far her decision to help him was no trick.

"So I did Ok." Viper asked still shaking a bit from shock

He noticed her still shaking and he felt a tinge of regret for making her do this so soon.

"Yes...little sister you did marvelous." he said trying to comfort her, stroking her with his tail

He hated how he had obviously upset her, but he had to be sure.

"C-c—can we go home now." Viper stuttered out

"Of course dear." he said as he lead them away...his tail still over her, comforting her

I seemed like forever before they arrived back at the camp. Viper hadn't said a word the whole way, she was still in shock...

Whats happening to me she thought to herself as she tried to avoid breaking out in tears in front of

Fu-Xi as they finally arrived.

"Viper please don't be upset..." Fu-Xi said regretfully

"I'll never make you do anything like this again until you feel your ready...this was a mistake and I'm sorry...I really am." he said trying to comfort her

Viper could hold it back anymore and just fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y...yo...you really mean it?" Viper shuttered out through her tears

"I promise." He said and he meant it

At that Viper immediately embraced him and openly sobbed on him while he stoked her with is tail comfortingly.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did, It was a stupid idea to make her do this in the first place! He mentally cursed himself.

I guess one good thing that came out of it was he knew he could trust her now...but it wasn't worth seeing her like this. Back when they were enemies he would have delighted in seeing her miserable, but he took no pleasure in seeing her like this now. If he wasn't the one who caused her to be so upset he would have killed the person who did. Right then he made a vow to protect her against anyone who would wish to harm her...he would never let this happen again...he wouldn't let his own desires get in the way of Viper's well being.

Authors Note: Oh no Vipers got a crush on a Fu-Xi...oh dear... what next? Will Viper turn into an evil psycho like Fu-Xi? Read more to find out...

Let me know what you guys think so far...


	3. Chapter 3 Love Blossoms

Chapter 3...Love Blossoms

Two Days Later

Viper was much calmer and collected by now and had her emotions together again about the whole biting incident...at least for the most part. She had found the perfect place for them to hide out, the abandoned mill. (the one Po lied about being the location of where his father and the criminals he was serving where, in the episode GooseFather)

They where in the perfect location, not to far from the work cite but far enough away from the main village that no one would think to look for them there.

"Excellent place to hideout little sister." Fu-Xi said

"Thanks." she said shyly

"Umm Fu-Xi...o-o-oo-oh nevermind" she started

"What is it little sister?" he asked

"It's nothing..." she replied

"Oh come on, you know I know you better than that." Fu-Xi replied annoyingly being right

"umm you remember when I got you out of prison..." Viper said

"Yes...what of it." Fu-Xi asked

"...y...yyy...you uhhh...kissed me." Viper blushed

Fu-Xi blushed a little at this too...he hadn't really expected it to happen either...but in the moment it just felt so...right.

"Yes..." he said trailing off not really knowing what to say

"Well d—dd-do you like me." she asked stuttering in nervousness

Fu-Xi was hit hard by the question...did he? He didn't even know for sure...he never really felt that way about anyone before.

"I...care for you yes, your a fellow serpent and I care for all serpents." Fu-Xi said...realizing how lame that sounded

"No...I mean, do you LIKE like me?" Viper asked getting a bit more confident

Fu-Xi kind of stood in a daze not knowing what to do. He tried to say something, anything but his tongue was completely numb. He just stood still, looking so frightened and nervous that probably even some of his enemies would pity him. He gulped and finally mustered up the courage to simply shake his head yes. He mentally prepared himself for rejection, but to his surprise as soon as he did this, Viper immediately kissed him, it lasted for a solid two minutes until she finally broke it off and said.

"I like you too." as she stared into his psychotic and slightly dreamy eyes

"Y—y-yy-you do?" He asked dumbfounded still starring at her in disbelief

"Yes...and am glad you feel the same way about me too." Viper said

Fu-Xi blushed and was at a loss for words. He had never thought anyone could love him or even be interested in him ever since he turned evil. Did he really think he could go through with this, did he even deserve love after all the things he had done...all the lives he had destroyed? Did he deserve happiness? No was the answer that echoed in his mind as his thoughts where plagued with a sudden and almost overwhelming since of guilt. Maybe this was why he never had loved before, he was punishing himself by not letting anyone into his life. With Viper though...this was different...she was...special, he could just feel it. He wanted more than anything now to pursue a relationship with her...that is if she would have him...

"I'm glad that you like me too, but do you really want to pursue this...with someone like me?" He asked

"Fu-Xi I accept you for who you are...sure you have some issues, but everyone does." Viper replied

"Ha...issues, that's the understatement of the year...I'm a psychotic maniac who wants to kill every stinking two legger in site!" Fu-Xi exclaimed

"and you...your just so pure and good...your just so perfect...I don't deserve to be with someone like you." he said sadly

"ok for one I'm not prefect, I am helping you (a wanted criminal) after all, and second I don't care about all the bad things you have done in the past...I accept you for who you are." Viper said comfortingly

And just like that years and years of strife and hatred that have been building up in him all this time felt as if they had just melted away. Someone accepted him, understood him...loved him. He was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Could he really let go of all the things he had done in the past and strive to be a better snake, one worthy of Viper...or was he too far done to be helped. For her...he knew he had to try, but it wouldn't be easy, he had a lot of things going against him...including himself. All the emotion he was experiencing was just too much, even for him. Everything hitting him like a ton of bricks he burst into tears in Vipers embrace and muttered to very distinct words through his sobs.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile

The workman still lay barely conscious in the forest...while the furious five had been ordered by master Shifu to check out the progress of the water system and keep a look out for Fu-Xi. The teammates walked on alongside the the construction in depression and worried about their lost friend. They felt as if they had somehow failed her by not being able to protect her. They continue on like this for a good 30 minutes until they where taken out of their sate by the sound of someone groaning in pain. They immediately rushed over to where the sound had came from and found the goat worker on the ground leaning his back against a tree for support. He looked like he was in immense pain and was clutching tightly onto his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" asked Tigress

"Was...attacked...bitten by snake." the goat said through the pain and breathed heavily in exhaustion

"Was it Fu-Xi?" asked Mantis

"No...it was Viper." the goat said recovering a bit

"That's impossible Viper would never do a thing like that." Said Tigress slightly angered

"I think that Fu-Xi might have forced her to do it, because before she bit me she said that she was sorry." said the goat

"That fiend!" said Tigress now really angry

"Don't worry we will bring Fu-Xi to justice, but for now lets get you out of here." said Po

Then Tigress and Crane helped to carry the goat to the villages hospital and placed him in their care. Now they had a snake to find!

The warriors scoured every inch of the village but were unable to find the slightest trace of them. Viper had certainly picked a good hideout...maybe a little too good...

Back to the Serpents

After a while Fu-Xi stopped sobbing and just looked up at Viper.

"I can't believe after all these years...I could find someone like you." Fu-Xi said

"But...Viper I have to know...did you really mean all those things you said about the two leggers..."

"(sighs) You know I didn't." Viper said softly

"Then why...why did you help me escape..." he asked

"Because...I'm in-in-in love with you."

"But how could you love me...you know about the things I did...what I planned to do...how could you love someone like that?"

"I thought...I could change you ok!...The real Lord Fu-Xi is still there! I know it! The one who lives for honor and is protector of all who need it, all species included! That snake IS still there I just need to help you let him out." Viper exclaimed

"You just need to get over your lust for revenge, throw away your hate." Viper said

"But what if I can't..." Fu-Xi

"There is no WHAT IF Fu-Xi, You can DO this, I believe in you." Viper said

"I don't know if I can ever get over what those two leggers did to me...they betrayed me...and all I ever did was protect them."

"I know what they did hurt you...but you can't blame everyone for the actions of a few...you need to let go of the past."

"What about the things I have done and tried to do...I doubt anyone will ever forgive me." he said sadly

"You first need to forgive yourself...It's hard I know...but you can do it."

"Forgive myself...how can I? Some of the things I've done are...unthinkable...I disgrace the honor of Kung Fu."

"Sometimes admitting that you have done something wrong is the first step toward forgiving yourself." Viper said consolingly

"(sighs) For you Viper, I am willing to try." Fu-Xi said hesitantly

"I know it will take time...but I will be here to help you through it...whenever you need me I'll be there for you." Viper comforted him

…...

Meanwhile

Po, and the Furious Five (or four) (being as stubborn as they are) refused to give up their search for Fu-Xi and Viper. They needed to find their friend and they needed to make Fu-Xi pay for what he did to her. They where now searching the bamboo forest for likely hideouts...unintentionally missing the fact the real hideout had been right under their noses when they where searching an area only a mile shy of it. (oh so close...yet so far away) They had been searching tirelessly for hours, not even stopping to eat. Even Po hadn't ate anything during the entire search...he was just too upset over his missing friend. Just then their search was interrupted by a messenger goose flying in to meet them in their location in the forest.

"What is the your message." asked Tigress expectantly

"Urgent Message from Master Shifu of The Jade Palace: He said you are all to come to the palace immediately...he said it was a matter of great importance involving the safety of the valley." Said the messenger in a urgent tone.

Po and the Furious Five reluctantly dropped what they where doing and rushed toward the palace...secretly wondering what could be worst than what they were already having to deal with.

…...

At the Jade Palace

"Students, I believe the valley to be in grave danger. I have just received word that I large clan of boar thugs are planning to raid the valley tonight." Shifu informed them

"You must protect the valley at all costs, and if this information proves to be true, you must stop the boars from invading and raiding the valleys goods. Supplies are getting low as it is, I doubt the valley can deal with a raid of it's resources very easily."

"Yes master Shifu." they all replied in sync as they readied themselves for the battle ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 Risk and Reward

Chapter 4...Risk and Reward

Some people will try and try to change the past and ensure the future, but they forget to change what they are now...

This is the struggle Fu-Xi was going through...

Imagine for a moment being in his shoes...doing the unspeakable things he has done...the weight of something like that it almost unbearable and the mere soul shattering power that sort of thing has can tear a person apart. It makes you feel like redemption is a distant dream that you have no hope of holding onto...it's dangling in front of your gasp as if to tease you like you might a kitten with a piece of yarn. You feel lower than dirt and you think such a thing is so out of reach...it's not worth even trying for. But then again most people don't have someone like Viper to help them through it, but is he willing to let her heal his emotional wounds...that's the real question.

…...

Back to the Valley of Peace

By this time the masters (the five and Po minus Viper) made it to the valley it was too late. The valley was in complete and utter disarray. The Boars were everywhere and like a big infestation slowly yet surely were trying to take over. Most of the citizens were either unable or too afraid to fight back, so the raid was going as smoothly as ever...that was about to change though. The masters rushed toward the scene and saw a boar (who the believed to be the leader of the clan) tormenting a helpless rabbit villager, cruelly holding him up in the air by his ears and shaking him rather roughly to make all of the loose change he had in his pockets fall to the ground.

"Put him down." Said Tigress seriously with more than a hint of anger

"Oh, and how's the pretty little kitten going to get me to do that...scare me to death with her mighty meow." The clan leader said mockingly

"No, I was thinking something more like this!" Said a now very furious Tigress as she lunged at the boar causing him to drop the villager, and practically causing him to fall down himself.

However the Boar was able to quickly recover and get his footing once more, this time he lunged at Tigress attempting to give a good kick to the jaw. To his surprise Tigress grabbed his leg in mid kick and was able to throw him a few feet away...but he only dusted himself off and tried again, this time being able to land quite a few punches and a few kicks to the gut.

Now his men were in the middle of battling with the rest of the warriors and chaos again ensued...

Meanwhile In the Snake hideout

"What is that noise coming from the village? It sounds like there is a fight going on." said Viper worriedly

"I don't know...maybe we should check it out..." Said Fu-Xi still unsure of himself after the recent events...he was in the middle of what seemed to be an identity crisis...in short he didn't know how to act, was he a villain...or was he something else...something better...he still didn't know.

"Yes we must...but maybe you should stay here on second thought...if anyone see's you especially my friends...you will be put in jail for sure." Viper said

"If you go Viper I have to go too, if you turn out to be right and it is a fight...then I need to be able to help you...I don't want you getting hurt." Fu-Xi

"But what about you, your risking a whole lot coming with me." Viper said worriedly

"Let's just go Viper, you know how stubborn I can be." Fu-Xi said playfully

Viper Chuckled and said "Ok fine, just be careful ok?"

"Always." He replied as they quickly rushed out the door and headed toward the village

They made their way to fight and saw the masters desperately trying to keep the clan from gaining control...but the masters were incredibly outnumbered by the gang of some 100 men.

Viper immediately rushed to the scene hiding behind some bushes (Fu-Xi close behind) as she debated what she should do...she watched on with increasing horror as the fight turned in favor of the clan. She knew if she helped them Fu-Xi would probably get involved too, undoubtedly exposing him and leaving him to the mercy of the law. But on the other hand if she did nothing...could she stand and watch as her friends get hurt? She was immediately drawn out of these thoughts when Fu-Xi made the decision for her.

Tigress (still fighting the leader) was knocked down by one of his blows, the boar immediately took advantage of this and took out a menacing looking sword ready to end her life. But just as he was about to stab her he was struck violently from the side by none other than Fu-Xi. The leader stumbled and started to walk around very dizzy like before he passed out on the ground with a awkwardly loud thud. Fu-Xi had bit him in the side and he looked at his work as the leader lay unconscious, a pained expression expression painted on the boars face.

His men seeing their fallen leader then recognizing Fu-Xi (who was very well known in the criminal underworld) and fled for their lives like cowards.

Seeing that the tides had turned the Po/the Five with new found determination chased away most of the clan members easily catching up with them and picking them off and capturing them one by one. (with the help of Fu-Xi and Viper of course) In the heat of the moment the Five had almost forgotten the one that was helping them was the same one they were before trying to capture as well.

After they had succeeding in capturing all of the clan members they were able to, a very awkward silence ensued, the Five and Po starring blankly at the two snakes that had helped them.

"So...umm what now?" Said Viper

"umm...ok, nice to see you again Viper...now if you don't mind getting out of the way...I'll make sure that Fu-Xi never try's to hurt you again." Po said awkwardly but with clear violent intentions toward Fu-Xi for what he did to Viper

"Stop it Po! Can't you see he has changed?" Said Viper trying to defend him

"It's ok Viper, you can't blame them for being angry at me." Said Fu-Xi sadly

"No it's not ok! You guys seen what he did, why can't you just give him a chance!" pleaded Viper

"umm maybe because he tried to poison the whole valley with his venom..." Said monkey matter of fact tone

"Your not helping Monkey." Viper said darkly giving him a glare

"Viper how can you trust this fiend?" Tigress asked in disbelief

"Look guys he HAS changed I know it! You just need to let him show you." Viper said trying to convince them

"I'll believe it when I see it." Said Po under his breath

"But you HAVE seen it, if his actions today are not proof enough he deserves a second chance I don't know what is."

The masters at first thought about rejecting the idea someone like him could change outright, but they also knew in the back of their minds it was possible...and the good warriors they are secretly hoped Viper was right.

"Well...he did help us..." Said Crane slowly

"he hasn't tried to bite us...yet." said Monkey

"You see guys...he helped you...now we need to help him." Said Viper trying to reason with her friends

"I still don't trust him...but he did save us...so maybe that's worth a stay of execution...For Now." Said Tigress reluctantly

"So I guess your on our side now?" Po said still confused about the entire situation

"Well if you'll have me...I'd like to be." Fu-Xi said hesitantly still unsure about trusting his once enemies

"Well...who's wants to explain this one to Shifu..." Said Mantis

"NOT IT!" said all the warriors quickly except for Viper

"Oh boy." she said as they made their way to the Jade Palace

…...

"You What!" Shifu said trying not to totally flip out

"Viper how could you bring this...villain into the Jade Palace."

"Master he has changed...he helped them to defeat the boars, he saved them."

"Is this true Po." Shifu said in a little bit calmer of a tone

"Yes master...if it wasn't for him...Tigress would have died out there." Said Po

"It's true Master Shifu he attacked the lead Boar who was about to stab me, even I would have been able to get out of the way in time..." Tigress added

"Fu-Xi why don't you wait outside while I discuss this with my students." Said Shifu as the Fu-Xi slithered outside

"Ok first of all, where have you been Viper me and others were very worried?" Said Shifu concerned

"(Sighs) Guys I have a big confession to make...I'm the reason that Fu-Xi escaped." Viper said

"What do you mean Viper?" asked Po

"...I'm the one who freed him." she admited

all the warriors gasped at this

"Viper why would you do such a thing?" Asked Shifu

"...well after we defeated him I slowly realized I had feelings for him...and I regretted betraying him...I thought if I freed him he might forgive me...and it worked." Viper said softly

"I tried to become like him so he would accept me...which was stupid I know...he realized what he was doing to me a shortly discovered his feelings for me as well...and this led him to want to change his ways...for me." Said Viper

The warriors could hard believe what they were hearing but still listened wholeheartedly to their friend.

"So master is it alright if he stays here?" Viper asked

"Well normally I would not even consider such a thing, but this is got me thinking that maybe we might have a chance to reform him." Said Shifu

"So we are going to let him stay here, after all he done?" Asked Monkey

"I think it is a good idea." said Po the ever forgiving panda

"Well it couldn't hurt...could it?" said Crane

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. He may have saved me but I'll still be watching him." Said Tigress

"Well if he gets out of line this is the best place he can be, where we can all help keep an eye on him." Said Mantis

"Well, I guess that is that then...maybe you should be the one to tell him Viper." said Shifu as the others left Viper


End file.
